This invention relates to a process for the hydrogenolysis of halocarbons.
At this time there is a desire to produce halocarbons of reduced chlorine content. Hydrogenolysis is a known method for doing this. For example, see U.K. Patent 1,578,933 which discloses a process for the hydrogenolysis of CF.sub.3 CFHCl to CF.sub.3 CH.sub.2 F using a hydrogenation catalyst, e.g., palladium supported on alumina or carbon. Hydrogenolysis of fluorochlorocarbons by passage through empty tubes made of various materials is also known, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,615,926 discloses platinum tubes, U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,775 discloses nickel or stainless steel tubes and U.S. Pat. No. 3,042,727 discloses a Vycor.RTM. tube.
It is desired to provide a process for converting a halocarbon to a more hydrogenated form with high selectivity and particularly to provide such a process wherein formation of solids and plugging of reaction vessels is minimized.